Separation
by daisywither
Summary: drabble nggak jelas, lagi galau saya.


**Advice: baca pas lagi galauin kaisoo. Kalo nggak, ni bacaan nggak ada rasanya. Lewat doang kayak angin. Oh ya, bacanya ga bisa ngebut ya. Mesti banyak ngayal, diresapi.**

**Kalo advice di atas nggak dipenuhi, drabble yg nggak jelas ini bakal lebih nggak jelas. Sekian.**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Separation**

**Author: daisywither**

**.**

**.**

Keregangan tidak mereka rasakan, meskipun hal itu terjadi.

Baik salah satu di antara mereka pun tidak ada yang menyadari hingga hambar terasa.

Rasa bosan adalah natural, karena siapapun akan mengalaminya. Kapanpun itu, merupakan kehendak sang waktu.

Jongin duduk di bagian sofa sebelah kiri, berlawanan kutub dengan seseorang yang lebih dulu duduk sejak 30 menit yang lalu.

"Sudah makan malam, Kyungsoo?"

Jujur mereka berdua sebenarnya sudah jengah, ingin rasanya mengungkapkan apa yang mengganjal.

"Sudah, bagaimana denganmu?" Jongin merespon tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Ada sesuatu—yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," Kyungsoo bicara lagi.

Jongin segera menanggapi, "Apa?"

Kyungsoo agak enggan, namun akhirnya ia mengatakannya.

.

.

"Aku bosan."

Jongin terdiam, sejenak ia mencoba mengimbangi rasa nyeri di dadanya. "Denganku?"

"Ya,"

Nyeri di dadanya membuat air sedikitnya membungkus kedua iris kecoklatannya.

"Aku pikir apa yang kita rasakan adalah sama, aku tahu kau sama sepertiku, merasa hubungan ini sudah tidak ada lagi rasanya."

"Ya, tapi mengapa aku merasa nyeri saat ini?" Jongin mendongak menatap Kyungsoo. "Kau bosan?"

"Bukankah kau sama?"

"Ntahlah, aku merasa sedikit aneh,"

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak seperti berpikir. "Kurasa kita perlu beberapa selang waktu berpisah, menghilangkan rasa bosan yang menginap. Apa kau menyetujui?"

"Kalau aku tidak menyetujui akankah kau tinggal?"

"Jongin," panggil Kyungsoo pelan. "Berhenti bermain-main. Aku tahu kau bosan denganku, aku tahu kau mulai bosan dengan hubungan ini. Aku tahu kau merasakannya. Apakah sulit untuk mengakuinya?"

Lagi-lagi keterdiaman membalas celoteh Kyungsoo.

Tangan putih terangkat untuk menggenggam tangan kecoklatan, Kyungsoo mengembus napas pelan. "Aku tahu kau juga bosan. Baiklah, kau tidak perlu mengakuinya. Tapi aku ingin kita mencoba, kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini."

"Kau akan kemana?"

"Aku akan ke Berlin," jeda sedetik. "Kau bisa ikut mengantarku besok,"

.

.

.

.

.

Bosan itu mematikan, bosan itu menghancurkan. Membuat hal yang tidak kita inginkan terjadi, namun ego yang lebih dominan adalah yang menang. Terkadang menciptakan sesal yang mendalam di kemudian hari.

Namun saat ini, hari kemudian tidak begitu mereka pikirkan. Mereka jengah, walaupun sedikit enggan mengakuinya. Mereka muak menelan tekanan kebosanan sejak 2 bulan terakhir.

Mereka sedikitnya merasa hubungan ini harus dihentikan untuk beberapa saat, tidak tahu sampai kapan. Namun menghentikan hubungan mereka saat ini mereka rasa adalah suatu kebutuhan.

Setidaknya mereka mencoba, walau tanpa tahu apa hasilnya.

Berbeda negara, kota, zona waktu. Mereka harap ini akan mengubah pola pikir mereka. Mengubah sudut pandang dimana hati mereka menghadap sekarang. Menghilangkan mati rasa yang mereka alami.

Hanya ada dua kemungkinan; mereka kembali, atau berjalan di jalan mereka masing-masing. Menemukan seorang lain, dan dijadikan tempat untuk bersandar satu sama lain.

Mereka akui, hati mereka sakit. Baik keduanya kini menampung air di kedua pasang iris mereka.

"Enam bulan adalah waktu paling sebentar, kita tidak boleh saling mengontak sebelum batas waktu minimal." Kyungsoo memulai. "Jika dalam waktu 6 bulan salah satu dari kita ada yang mengontak, buatlah janji pertemuan. Jika tidak, maka biarkan."

Jongin mengangguk ringan menanggapi. "Aku harap ini akan berjalan dengan baik,"

"_It will_, Jongin," balas Kyungsoo. "Takdir bermacam-macam, tinggal kita yang berjalan mengikuti alur."

"Jaga diri," ucap Jongin pada akhirnya.

"Kau juga,"

Jongin tersenyum, senyum yang menyedihkan.

Kyungsoo membalas senyum menyedihkan itu dengan senyum rapuh yang mengembang.

Perlahan kyungsoo melepas tautan tangan mereka, berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, hingga akhirnya berbalik membelakangi Jongin.

Bahkan siluet mereka terlihat menyedihkan. Jarak di antara mereka membuat marah sang peri cinta yang sudah bersusah payah menyatukan mereka 3 tahun lalu.

Setidaknya bagian terkecil dari hati mereka menginginkan penyatuan cinta kembali.

_Ambillah waktu sebanyak yang perlu, buat apapun yang dilakukan adalah layak. Buat apa yang terasa buruk menjadi lebih baik..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**©daisywither**


End file.
